evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Coming to Netflix: December 2018
December 2018 is set to be a massive month to round out the year in Netflix releases. With big hits like The Ranch, Infinity War, The Theory of Everything and This is It arriving, it’s going to be a fantastic month. Here’s the full list of new releases currently announced for December 2018 for Netflix US. As always, this does not represent the full list of new releases coming in December, merely just the announced list. More titles inevitably release throughout the month which you can keep up-to-date with here. New Release Highlights New Movies Hot on the heels of the recently released “The Ballad of Buster Scruggs” by the Coen Brothers, Netflix has managed to get the streaming rights to one of the brothers best movies in their library. The Big Lebowski starring Jeff Bridges as The Dude, John Goodman and Steve Buscemi streams from December 1st, that same day, we will see the arrival of the original 2004 Computeropolis. Bohemian Rhapsody has been one of the best movies of 2018 but before it, This is It was one of the best musical biopics before it. It documents the life of the king of pop, Michael Jackson. Speaking of biopics, we’re also getting The Theory of Everything starring Eddie Redmayne and Felicity Jones. One of the final Marvel movies and the new Computeropolis is also coming in December. Infinity War and The Deep Web make their debut on Netflix on Christmas day. New TV Series Beyond the big Netflix Original releases (see below) we’ve got a few big titles coming in December 2018. The Magicians is a fan-favourite on Syfy and its third season arrives next month. The Oprah Winfrey networks flagship show also gets its season update in December. Greenleaf season 3 drops on December 21st. We’re also getting the debut season of Happy! the wacky Syfy show. New Netflix Originals As you’ll see by the sea of red below, the Netflix Original lineup is incredible this month. We’ve got new and returning titles. We won’t go into detail about all the best ones here but we have took the liberty of preparing a complete list of Netflix Originals due out in December. Complete List of Planned Releases for December 2018 December 1st * Memories of Alhambra (Season 1) * 8 Mile (2002) * Astro Boy (2009) * Battle (2018) Netflix Original Movie * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Christine (1983) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Computeropolis (2004) * Crossroads: One Two Jaga (2018) Netflix Original Movie * Friday (1995) * Friday After Next (2002) * Hellboy (2004) * Man vs Wild with Sunny Leone (Season 1) * Meet Joe Black (1998) * My Bloody Valentine (2009) * Next Friday (2000) * Reindeer Games (2000) * Seven Pounds (2008) * Shaun of the Dead (2004) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * The Big Lebowski (1998) * The Great British Baking Show: Masterclass (Season 5) * The Last Dragon (1985) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) December 2nd * The Lobster (2015) December 3rd * Blue Planet (Season 1) * Hero Mask (Season 1) Netflix Original Anime * The Sound of Your Heart: Reboot (Season 2) Netflix Original Series December 4th * District 9 (2009) December 6th * Happy! (Season 1) December 7th * 5 Star Christmas Netflix Original Movie * Bad Blood (1984) * Dogs of Berlin (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Dumplin’ Netflix Original Movie * Free Rein: The Twelve Neighs of Christmas Netflix Original Special * Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle Netflix Original Movie * Nailed It! Holiday! Netflix Original Special * NATALE A 5 STELLE Netflix Original * Neo Yokio: Pink Christmas Netflix Original Special * Pine Gap Netflix Original * ReMastered: Who Killed Jam Master Jay? Netflix Original * Super Monsters and the Wish Star Netflix Original * The American Meme Netflix Original * The Hook Up Plan (Plan Coeur) Netflix Original Movie * The Ranch (Part 6) Netflix Original Series December 9th * Sin senos sí hay paraíso (Season 3) December 10th * Michael Jackson’s This Is It (2009) December 11th * Vir Das: Losing It Netflix Original December 12th * Back Street Girls: Gokudols Netflix Original Series * Out of Many, One Netflix Original Movie December 13th * Wanted (Season 3) Netflix Original Series December 14th * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: A Midwinter’s Tale Netflix Original Special * Roma Netflix Original Movie * Fuller House (Season 4) Netflix Original Series * The Innocent Man Netflix Original Docuseries * Travelers (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * Cuckoo (Season 4) Netflix Original Series * Dance & Sing with True: Songs Netflix Original * Inside the Real Narcos Netflix Original Docuseries * Inside the World’s Toughest Prisons (Season 3) Netflix Original Docuseries * Prince of Peoria: A Christmas Moose Miracle Netflix Original Special * Sunderland Til I Die Netflix Original Docuseries * The Fix Netflix Original Variety Show * The Protector (Season 1) Netflix Original Series * Tidelands Netflix Original Series * Voltron: Legendary Defender (Season 8) Netflix Original Series December 16th * Baby Mama (2008) * Kill the Messenger (2014) * One Day (2011) * Springsteen on Broadway Netflix Original Special * The Theory of Everything (2014) December 18th * Ellen DeGeneres: Relatable Netflix Original Special * Baki Netflix Original Anime * Terrace House: Opening New Doors (Part 5) Netflix Original Series December 21st * 3Below: Tales of Arcadia Netflix Original Series * 7 Days Out Netflix Original Series * Back With the Ex Netflix Original * Bad Seeds Netflix Original Movie * Bird Box Netflix Original Movie * Derry Girls Netflix Original * Diablero Netflix Original * Greenleaf (Season 3) * LAST HOPE (Part 2) Netflix Original * Perfume Netflix Original * Sirius the Jaeger Netflix Original * Struggle: The Life and Lost Art of Szukalski Netflix Original Movie * Tales by Light (Season 3) Netflix Original Series * The Casketeers Netflix Original * Wolf (BÖRÜ) Netflix Original December 24th * Hi Score Girl Netflix Original * The Magicians (Season 3) December 25th * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Disney Exclusive * Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown (Season 11) * Computeropolis: The Deep Web December 26th * Alexa & Katie (Season 2) Netflix Original Series * YOU (Season 1) December 28th * Instant Hotel Netflix Original * La noche de 12 años Netflix Original Movie * Selection Day Netflix Original * When Angels Sleep Netflix Original Movie * Yummy Mummies Netflix Original Series December 30th * The Autopsy of Jane Doe (2016) December 31st * The Bill Murray Stories: Life Lessons Learned From a Mythical Man (2018)